Handover is a key function in a wireless communication system. It ensures the reliability and stability of mobile communication. For example, when a user equipment (UE) is leaving the a coverage of the serving base station, a handover procedure may be initiated to switch connection from the original serving base station to another base station.
However, in the next generation (e.g., 5G) wireless communication system, a base station may be associated with a Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) entity that offers MEC services to the user, where the MEC entity diversifies the mobility scenarios. For example, two base stations involved in a handover procedure may be related to the same or different MEC entities. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved handover mechanism, such that the service connectivity can be maintained during the handover.